fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vicky/References
*Currently, Doug Dimmadome, Chip Skylark, Mr. Crocker and her parents are the only adults on the show to know of her evil state. *Vicky bears a resemblance to Helen, a character from Zoomates one of the cartoons that the creators, Butch Hartman and Seth MacFarlane both made. *In the pilot episode, she mentions having a little brother who can be heard giving a terrified scream over the phone. Apparently, if the brother does not do what Vicky wants, she says to her parents that he was looking at adult magazines. He has never been seen since, referenced or talked about in later episodes, and his only speaking role ever was a frightened shriek. Most likely this character was dropped and replaced with Tootie so that Timmy could have a love interest within Vicky's family. However He might have been sent away for unknown reasons. *"Fairly OddPet" suggests that she might be taking out her frustrations on Timmy. *In "Channel Chasers" during Maho Mushi she is dressed as Piccolo from Dragon Ball. **During The Feldmans, she resembles Mr. Burns dressed as Bumblebee Man, both characters from The Simpsons. *According to older fans, Vicky's characterization since the episode "Open Wide and Say Aaagh!", resembles the personality of Sideshow Bob from The Simpsons, which Butch Hartman himself is fan of that cartoon. *Vicky likes her pets and takes great care of them, unlike the children she babysits. *It was revealed in "Boys in the Band" that Vicky apparently doesn't have any friends when trying to find a witness when planning her forced wedding to Chip Skylark. This was later enforced in Frenemy Mine, when she was kicked from the B.R.A.T. group. *Recently, revealed in "Frenemy Mine", Vicky was a part of a secret organization of evil babysitters (B.R.A.T.). Whether this is why she was mean to Timmy from the start or if she has her own hatred for Timmy is unknown. However, there's that possibility since on some episodes (e.g. Snow Bound) she warms up to Timmy. **Since one of B.R.A.T.'s rules is not to be saved by a "twerp", Timmy saved Vicky in "Totally Spaced Out" and "Snow Bound". She also became nice in "Tiny Timmy!" and "Vicky Loses Her Icky". Despite these four situations, she never had any consequences with the B.R.A.T. until "Frenemy Mine", which means she joined the B.R.A.T. recently and apparently quickly grew very fond of them. *In Wishology: The Middle Part she cries out after Timmy is sucked into the Darkness, "I'll never call him a twerp again!". This reveals she has a love/hate relationship with Timmy. *Vicky enjoyed Poof's cute appearance in Wishology: The Final Ending. She even admitted she can't "resist the joy of a baby's smile." *Vicky once falls in love with Cosmo for his gorgeousness in Where's the Wand? *From Season 3 and onward, Vicky's characterization is said to have gone from a mean bully to an outright sadist, including attempting to kill Timmy in many situations ("Vicky Gets Fired", "Open Wide and Say Aaagh!"). In Season 7, she appeared much less, but was far less threatening to Timmy. In Season 8 however, she almost killed Timmy (who was actually Dark Laser) in "When Losers Attack". She was also seen chasing Timmy with a knife in "Timmy's Secret Wish!" *Vicky's hair color changed throughout the show from orange to red. *Some episodes like "Homewrecker" show that her strength is very high depending on certain episodes. *Many viewers widely consider Vicky as the least likable character on the show, due to her treatment of Timmy. *She is one of the mortal enemies of Timmy. The other is Mr. Crocker. *Revealed in "The Switch Glitch", her favorite flavor is vanilla. *In the episode "A Bad Case of Diary-Uh!", she was very close in revealing Cosmo and Wanda by shooting Timmy with a truth serum but when Timmy was about to say that his goldfish are his fairies by saying'' "and my goldfish are really...", she interrupts and says ''"...gold, yeah whatever." *Her bank card number is "1234 5678 90". *Vicky's favorite television show is "The World of Lipgloss." *Vicky's favorite television channel is "The Makeup Channel". *Vicky Khan and Vicky the Kid could be one of Vicky's ancestors. *Vicky might have based herself on Vic if she had known about him. *In the series' Russian dub Vicky is Timmy's evil sister and not Tootie's, making her full name on this version "Vicky Turner". *Her parents are very frightened of her as shown in "Channel Chasers" and "Timmy's 2-D House of Horror". *In the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts, Vicky's name was actually spelled Vicki. *Her family's surname has never been revealed. Her house's mailbox just says "Vicky's House". *In Dream Goat!, it's shown that Vicky wears bright pink underwear when Chompy gives her a big wedgie. Category:Characters Category:References Category:Character trivia pages Category:Trivia